Life and Love
by Paladin of Farore
Summary: A Kataang oneshot series that shows bits and pieces from Aang and Katara's relationship, from kids, to grandkids, future lives, death and beyond. Chapter one: Aang's son Tenzin teaches the new avatar Korra a bit about his parents, and the power of love.
1. Tenzin's lesson: Part One

"How much further is it?" Korra asked for at least the thousandth time. Tenzin chuckled and turned to look at his pupil.

The pair was traversing the steep foothills of the southernmost region of the Earth Kingdom. Above them were skies of purest blue, and the snowy peaks of mountains could be seen off in the distance. Korra let out an exhausted groan and clutched at her recently carved glider-staff tightly for support. These paths were dangerous, and one misstep could result in her plummeting to her death.

"Not much farther, Korra," he replied kindly, his storm colored eyes twinkling with aged wisdom. Korra rolled her eyes. He'd told her that every time she's asked. In fact, he'd given her similar answers to every question she'd asked since she'd come to him for training, vague half answers layered with cryptic hints and clues. In all the months she'd spent wandering the world with him he had barely taught her a thing!

"Stupid monks," she muttered. "Why can't they just say what they mean?"

Sure, he'd taught her the basics of airbending, such as simple wind manipulation, how to spin a marble in her palm, and even how to make an air-scooter, but otherwise all they did was aimlessly wander the world. On top of that he forbade her from bending any of the other elements whilst she trained with him.

"Other airbenders can't bend water, fire, or earth," he had told her. "To truly learn to bend air, you must learn it the right way."

The young Avatar had thought of leaving, but every time she began to truly consider it the voice of her past life would echo through her mind and soul.

"_Give him time," _the voice of Avatar Aang told her. "_"It's just his way. You'll understand soon enough." _

Well of course he'd say that, she thought to herself. Tenzin was his son! That was perhaps the most awkward part of their relationship, the fact that Korra, a nineteen year old girl, was her sixty-nine year old Sifu's reincarnated father. They'd never really discussed it but the fact still unnerved her. Ever since her thirteenth birthday, the day she'd been revealed to be the new Avatar, everyone had constantly compared her to Aang, even those close to her.

"Can't we just fly there?" she asked. Tenzin shook his head. His iron gray beard swayed with his movements.

"Nope. You're not ready to fly yet, and my glider can't support two of us for very long." He turned away and continued his climb upward. Korra glared at the old man's back. Yet again he refused to let her learn anything. Several minutes of heavy footed climbing later the ground beneath them evened out at the top of a particularly tall hill. Korra slumped to the ground.

"There it is," Tenzin said happily. He pointed with his staff.

Korra raised her head lazily. Her jaw dropped the instant she saw it. The Southern Air temple loomed magnificently in the distance. Its many turrets and towers pierced through the clouds and the joyous sounds of laughter reverberated down the mountain range. When she squinted, Korra could see at least a dozen miniscule black dots weaving in and around the temple structure.

"My nieces and nephews," said Tenzin. "Great nieces and great nephews as well, my family never stops growing." He looked proud and nostalgic as he said this.

"Who lives there?" Korra asked as she stood up and dusted herself off. "One of your sisters?"

"Three of them, actually, and their families. I'm not quite sure which ones though," he admitted. "When you've got ten siblings, it gets hard to keep track of them all." Korra shook her head.

"I don't know how Sifu Katara handled you all. It must have been a nightmare."

"She had my father's help. He was very good with children you know. He was a child at heart, even when he was an old man," he said this words wistfully and emotions long forgotten became evident in his glassy eyes. Korra nodded. Master Katara was a strong woman, Korra knew that. If she could help to end a century long war at only fourteen, being the mother of a nation was child's play.

She'd known her growing up at the South Pole. It was her who had taught her to waterbend, her first and native element. They'd always shared a strangely close relationship, and Korra had come to see her teacher as something of a surrogate grandmother. That changed when her identity as the new Avatar was revealed. They remained close, but Katara began to distance herself from her star pupil.

Korra couldn't really blame her for that though. From that point on all her presence could do was remind Katara of her husband's absence. A sharp pang of sadness passed through the avatar's body. She'd been away when Katara had passed, and had been unable to attend the funeral. She had a great desire to visit her old mentor's grave while at the temple. Closure was something she yearned for.

"What were they like?" she asked after a long moment of blissfully silence. "Your parents I mean. I knew your mom, but only when she was an old woman. And I never knew your father. What were they like when they were younger?" Tenzin grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"You never knew my father?" he said. "Doesn't he ever call you to the spirit world to speak with him? I assumed dad would like being your spirit guide. It's much less work, and he can spend most of his eternal rest with my mother." A faint blush crawled across Korra's cheeks. It must have sounded awfully stupid of her to claim she didn't know Aang, when technically she was Aang.

But despite her spiritual connection to her past life, she knew little to nothing about his life.

"You know what I mean!" Tenzin considered her for a moment, fingering his beard quizzically, deep in thought.

"From what I remember, they always brought out the best in one another," he paused to think for another moment. "When my father was young, he was a mischievous, kind, and loving soul, much as he was in his later years. However in his youth he thought nothing of his destiny as the Avatar, and was only too happy to put it aside in favor of adventure."

That's one thing we have in common, Korra thought. Although she enjoyed the travelling that came with her position, she never liked the idea of being responsible for keeping the world's delicate balance in check.

"My mother was far different growing up, burdened with the responsibility of caring for her tribe, she didn't have the chance to laugh or play as a child should. Then she found him. I can't truly describe it, as I was not there, but from my parents told me, from the first moment they saw each other, something just….clicked. It felt as though they'd been friends for years, even after only just a few hours together."

"Love at first sight?" Korra suggested. Despite her usual hard-ass attitude she was quite fond of romance stories, particularly the overtly sappy ones that teenage girls loved so much. Tenzin laughed.

"In a way yes, though I doubt either of them knew it then. But what really made them so perfect for one another was the change they made in one another. My dad showed my mom how to be a kid again, how to enjoy life even when the world is at war, in true airbender fashion I might add."

"So he did it while doing something stupid and over the top?"

"Precisely!" Tenzin grinned madly. "And what my mother did, well, she helped him to face his destiny. You're not alone in not wanting the job, Korra. Dad didn't want to be the Avatar. But mom showed him how to be serious, and to balance the two worlds of his personal life and duty. Without her, I think the fire nation would be ruling the world right now. They were both kind and strong people, but ultimately what shaped them, was their love. As cheesy as it may sound, Korra, especially coming from an old geezer like me, but love and friendship may be the greatest weapons you have."

"You're right," Korra said with a laugh. Though deep within her mind, his words really did seem profound and meaningful. "That is a bit cheesy. But coming from you it sounds like a sermon, did you rehearse that?" Tenzin joined in her laughter. He stood up.

"My family will be expecting us, it will be good to see my children again." Korra's eyes widened in shock.

"You have children?" she asked dumbfounded. "You were married?"

"Well of course," Tenzin said Jovially as he started once again to climb upward towards the temple. "Now come along, we've done enough dawdling." With a flourish of his hands he created a sphere air, onto which he leapt. Within seconds the old man was speeding upward on his air scooter, laughing as he went. Korra sighed, though she smiled as she formed her own air scooter.

Her airbending teacher may be crazy, but he was the wise kind of crazy, with whom things would never be boring.


	2. Tenzin's lesson: Part Two

When Tenzin and Korra arrived at the temple courtyard they were greeted by a crowd of small children. All were garbed in simple airbender ponchos, and they all had Tenzin's storm grey eyes. They didn't seem to notice the young Avatar as they mobbed Tenzin. Korra was glad for it. She had never liked young children much, they were far too annoying, and she was far too much of a hard-ass to ever get along with them. Guess I won't be having kids anytime soon, she thought to herself.

"Great uncle Tenzin!" squealed a few of the kids.

"Grandpa!" squealed a few more.

"You're back!"

Tenzin chuckled happily as he accepted hugs from each of them. After he'd given the smallest girl, his youngest granddaughter a whiskery kiss on the forehead, he lowered himself to the ground, and began to spin. He swirled his legs and huge sweeping arks, gathering speed, showing just how flexible an airbending master was. Suddenly the spinning stopped, and Tenzin slapped the ground with his open palms, and each of the children was launched high into the air, giggling madly. They twisted and twirled in midair, pulling off impressive poses and utilizing their own bending abilities to glide in great circles above the courtyard. It looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Tenzin stood up, and with a complex movement of his fingers he formed swirling spheres of air around each child, and lowered them safely to the ground. Most of the kids were dizzy from the ride and stumbled around blearily as they squeaked their thanks.

"You're quite welcome little ones," Tenzin told them beaming. I'd like you all to meet my new student, Avatar Korra," he gestured towards the water tribe girl. The children spun around, noticing Korra for the first time.

"Welcome Avatar Korra," they said as one, bowing deeply in respect. Korra bowed back. It astonished her how quickly they'd switched from wild mischief makers, to disciplined little monks and nuns. It was a skill she'd seen Tenzin use many times, and it often seemed like he had two personalities, one playful and kind, the other serious and sagely. But tenzin was old, and had many years of experience under his belt.

These were just kids, and they'd switched personas at the drop of a hat! He probably got that from Aang, Korra thought. It's sort of like what he said earlier, about how Sifu Katara taught him to be serious and fulfill his destiny, and he taught her how to have fun, and enjoy life. Balance. Subconsciously she envied them. She was the Avatar, and nineteen years old, yet these toddlers had more control than she did. What kind of balance keeper could she be if she couldn't control her own temper, her own emotions?

Horrible memories flashed through her mind, memories of a time when she'd completely lost control, and the divine fury of the avatar state had been unleashed. That was something she was determined to never let happen again, and the sooner she mastered airbending, the sooner she could learn to control the godly spirit that dwelled within her.

However disciplined the children were though, they were still just children, and they didn't stay serious for long. Within seconds they surrounded her, and began bombarding her with questions.

"You can airbend too, right?"

"You'll play with us, right?"

"You used to be Great-Granpa Aang, right?" Korra looked to Tenzin for help, but her teacher was too busy laughing hysterically. She glared pointedly; she'd get back at him for that eventually. Just when she was about to lose her temper, and freeze, burn, and smash her way out of the horde, a high voice filled the courtyard.

"Move along now children, give the poor girl some room to breathe." A tall old woman with a kind wrinkled face exited the temple. She had long silvery gray hair tied back in large loops, and her forehead and hands were tattooed with light blue arrows. Across her cheek was tattooed a thin black line that curved and twisted down her neck, past the collar of her robes. It was unlike anything Korra had ever seen. The children obediently back away from Korra, and began to leave the courtyard in droves, scampering off in search of fun. Tenzin stopped laughing, and moved to pull the woman into a loving embrace.

"Kya," he said hugging her tightly. "It's wonderful to see you again." Kya smiled.

"It's good to see you too, big brother, and welcome back." She pulled away and turned to Korra, looking her up and down. "You must be Korra, I haven't seen you since you were named the new avatar, six years ago. My, how you've grown. I am Kya, Tenzin's oldest younger sibling, and the head Nun of this temple. It's an honor to meet you formally." She bowed deeply. It was easy to see her resemblance to both of her parents. Although she had Aang's pale skin and eyes, she had inherited her mother's figure and beauty.

"Uh, the honors all mine," Korra said nervously bowing back. Kya was the second of her past life's children she'd met, and for some reason beyond her it got more and more awkward with each one she met. She supposed this was because she was afraid of what they'd all think of her, it was hard to be rejected by one's own children, even if they weren't technically your own. Reincarnation cycles could be really complicated. Her eyed darted briefly to the tattoo on Kya's cheek. "Forgive me for asking," she began. "But what is… that?" she fingered her own cheek. The two elderly siblings exchanged a glance, and laughed.

"She's never seen yours before?" Kya asked her brother.

"I guess not." Tenzin rolled up the sleeve of his robe revealing a similar black line tattoo on his upper arm, though it was a different design that that of Kya's. "These are Hsai marriage tattoos, Korra. Each partner takes the same mark, though on the opposite side of their body. When the two are out together, they form a single design, symmetrically. They symbolize the two beings becoming one, body and soul."

"So you're married too then?" Korra asked. Kya nodded.

"Yes, my husband's around here somewhere, probably helping the children fix the airball hoops. He's quite good with his hands."

"It's good to see insanity doesn't run in the family," Korra told her. "I was shocked when I found out this old coot was married," she pointed to Tenzin. The old monk made a faux shocked expression and threw up his hands.

"Me, crazy? I don't know where you got that idea. I'll have you know it's perfectly normal for someone as adventurous as me to seek a thrill or two in his life, even when he gets older. My wife, Irah thought the same way."

"That Unagi nearly killed you! Heck it nearly killed me!" Korra ranted in false anger. Kya snorted loudly, before breaking down fully into laughter.

"You haven't changed a bit, big brother." Her laughter subsided. "Can I show you to your room, Korra? We have plenty of room here, and your welcome for as long as you want." She looked back to her brother. "Do you know how long you'll be staying?" Tenzin shook his head.

"Well Sis, If you're taking her to her room, I guess I'll head to the airball courts then, the grandkids owe me a rematch." He tapped his staff on the ground, unfolding it into a glider. He leapt into the air, and flew off into the temple complex. Kya lead Korra towards the temples magnificently crafted doors.

"I hope you'll enjoy your say here, Korra. You'll find that things are never quiet here, too many children around for that. But you'll also find that it's never boring here. We'll have to play airball sometime during your stay." Korra laughed. She was just a novice airbender, and her challenger was an aged master, there was no chance.

"I'll lose, but sure. Is it alright if I visit your parents graves later on? Tenzin told me that they're buried here, and I wasn't able to attend Sifu Katara's funeral, I want to pay my respects."

"Of course it's alright," Kya told her. "They'd both love to have you visit. When you see them do give them my love." Korra's eyebrows shot up bewilderedly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kya just smiled wryly as she pushed the doors open, revealing the airy tunnel like entrance corridor. "You're the avatar my dear. Approaching the gravesite of your past self and a loved one at the same time is bound to draw their spirits to you from beyond, especially considering tonight is a full moon."

**Okay, there will be a third part to this, but not immediately. For the time being I want to shift back to earlier in the timeline when Aang and Katara are still alive. That way the story will be more about them. Don't know exactly what I'll do, but I have a few ideas. Might get it out tomorrow if I have time. Happy reading!**


	3. Royal Visit: Part One

A young boy garbed in a light orange poncho grinned madly as he sprinted across the courtyard of the Fire Nation palace. His twin sisters followed in his dust trails, wailing as they went.

"Tenzin!" shouted Kya

"Wait up!" shouted her twin, Yi-Lin. Their brother laughed giddily. No one could catch him, except for his dad of course, and he wasn't playing. A hundred yards behind them at the courtyard's entrance where Appa the sky bison lay sprawled out in the sun, their parent beamed at them as they gathered up the family bags. Most of their joined possessions hung from the saddle. Because of the constant political pressure, as well as Aang's nomadic nature, they didn't have any permanent home. Instead they travelled the world, visiting old friends, settling disputes, and teaching the kids.

"Won't be too long before this one's helping them make trouble," Aang said. He lovingly nuzzled the one year old girl in the sling on his shoulder. Since becoming parents, he and Katara had become experts on child transportation, and had used such slings to carry all their offspring when they were young. Katara smiled.

"This one too," she said patting her bulging stomach. "The way their jumping around in here they have to be energetic little airbenders, just like their daddy." Aang's hand joined hers on her belly.

"Their? Twins again?" he asked hopefully. When the girls had been born the Avatar had been overjoyed. Not only had two new airbenders been brought into being, but the young couple's family had nearly doubled in size. A large family was what they wanted. The more the merrier.

"Has to be with all the kicking. Probably boys this time though, no girl could be this rowdy before they were even born yet."

"Toph could've been," Aang remarked. "She is the queen of Omashu after all; you have to be pretty tough to get that title." They both laughed. After the death of King Bumi, their blind friend, being the most powerful living non-Avatar earthbender, had been crowned queen of the ancient city. Surprisingly to everyone, her friends, politicians, and especially her parents, she turned out to be a wise and just ruler. Sure, her policies were strictly enforced, and her judgment swift, but she was fair. "Tenzin'll be thrilled. He's wanted a baby brother, and he may get two."

"Don't get his hopes up too much," Katara warned. "He'd be really disappointed if we promised him a brother and he got another sister." Secretly Aang hoped their next children would be male. He had no problem with girls, he loved his daughters with all his heart, and it was just that every family could only take so much femininity. The two men of the family could use some company in the 'area of manliness,' as Sokka called it.

When they'd crossed the courtyard and arrived at the palace doors they were greeted by a guard who bowed deeply and swung open the doors.

"I've already let the children inside Lord Avatar, Lady Katara. The Royal family has eagerly awaited your arrival." Aang returned the bow.

"Thank you."

They passed into a large circular antechamber that stood adjacent to the throne room. The red-black-gold walls were lined with unlit torches and doors that led deeper into the palace. The children were nowhere to be seen, but their loud laughs and giggles could be heard.

"I think they've set up a trap, dear," Aang whispered to Katara mischievously. "We may be in danger."

"Charge!" yelled a child's voice right on cue. From the throne room burst a troupe consisting of the three young airbenders and two others. The first was a nine year old boy dressed red who looked thrilled to be heading an ambush. The second, a girl about Tenzin's age with meek golden eyes took up the rear, desperately trying to keep up. They leapt as one at the adults legs. As supposed to attacking their victims, they hugged them, being careful to harm Katara's stomach or the infant on Aang's back.

"Lu-Ten, Irah!" said Aang gleefully. He lfited the royal children into the air and spun them around; resulting in more squeals and giggles.

"Up to no good again, eh?" Aang asked the young fire prince. Lu-Ten smirked.

"Always Uncle Aang, always." Katara gave each of them a warm hug and let them tentatively feel her baby bulge.

"You have more babies every time you visit, Auntie Katara," said Irah sheepishly. Aang and Katara shared a glance, faint traces of a blush spreading over their cheeks.

"They do, don't they? It's great to see you all again." Firelord Zuko entered the chamber smiling broadly, his arms spread wide in welcome. He stepped forward and embraced his friends.

'Wow,' thought Tenzin. 'There sure is a lot of hugs today.' He looked to his mother. 'Well mommy's here, so that makes sense.'

"How've you been up to, Sifu Hotman?" Aang asked, giving his former fire bending teacher a brotherly slap on the back. The kids laughed and Zuko fumed at the mention of his 'beloved' nickname.

"Why don't you guys go off and play while we catch up?" Zuko told his children.

"Okay!" they said in unison. Lu-Ten sprinted off down a hallway and the girls followed. Irah grabbed Tenzin's hand and dashed off after them, both of them blushing profusely. Katara beamed at their pink faces. Her little boy was growing up. Zuko led them into the parlor where servants brought them some of Iroh's famous Jasmine tea. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was good nonetheless. Aang laid down his sling on the sofa beside him, propping his tiny sleeping daughter against a row of cushions.

"So what have you been up to, Zuko?" Katara repeated her husband's question, sipping at her tea gingerly. Zuko shrugged.

"You know the usual, meeting with diplomats, trying to stabilize the economy, keeping Mai from murdering 'Zutara' playwrights." The three of them gave off a collective shudder. Since the phenomenal success of 'The boy in the iceberg', an entire romantic subgenre had emerged centered around Zuko and Katara. For some reason the theatre-going people of the Firenation, mostly bubbly teenage girls, had become obsessed with the idea of the two being locked in a passionate romance that bridged the rift between the nations of the world.

Stories had even been written suggesting that the two had been engaged in a lustful affair for the entirety of both their marriages and that most if not all of the avatar's children were Zuko's by blood. This wasn't true of course. No matter how romantic their relationship was perceived to be, Zuko could never betray his friends trust, let alone sire four, soon to be five airbenders. In response to these plays and scrolls, Aang was awkwardly complacent, Zuko and Katara were confused and a bit revolted, and Fire Lady Mai was enraged.

"Those are still around?" Katara asked incredulously. "Six years of marriage to Aang, and nearly as many children with him and people still think I'm secretly pining for you?" Zuko shrugged again.

"People are crazy."

"Where is Mai anyway?" Aang asked noting the absence of Zuko's wife.

"Oh Ty Lee's visiting and she dragged her out shopping. She didn't seem to happy about it, she doesn't like shopping much." He sipped his tea and gave a contented sigh as he inhaled its rich and earthy aroma. "I'd ask what you two have been doing, but it's rather obvious." He gestured to the sleeping girl. "Dear Agni, you just keep having more kids. Trying to build an army to take me down, Aang?" he asked with a satirically raised eyebrow. They all laughed.

"This won't be the last, will it? At this rate it seems like you're going to prove the council wrong. In a hundred years they'll be thousands of airbenders around." Aang's face fell a bit. Mention of the council always brought back bad memories.

Years earlier the Earth Kingdom council had wanted to force a harem of nearly forty women on him in order to repopulate the Air Nomads as quickly as possible. This alone infuriated Aang, but what truly angered him was that they wanted to forbid him from marrying Katara due to her waterbending, which would theoretically cut their chances of producing an airbender in half. Thankfully, this was avoided thanks to the moral and political support from Zuko and Toph. He was glad that his friends had stood by him in his refusal to break moral code. Polygamy had been forbidden in the three great nations for centuries, and even longer among the Air Nomads.

Zuko noticed his friend's uncomfortable expression and hurriedly moved to change the subject.

"Hey there's a new show in town, you want to take the kids? Lu-Ten and Ira both loved it." Katara narrowed her eyes.

"It's not a play is it?"

"No, it's dancing and juggling, a street show. Come on you'll love it! That and the kids are probably getting restless; there isn't much for kids to do around here except chase turtleducks and fire bend, if they can." As if the spirits had been listening, there was a loud explosion, the quacking of turtle ducks, and the excited shouting of Tenzin.

"Wow 'Ten, that was awesome!" All three parents groaned. It was a bad idea to leave bending children unattended for an extended period of time.

**Continued in Part 2**


End file.
